Bleach Future
by Team-A-and-S
Summary: a future of bleach obviously. hope u enjoy


This is the story of the future of Bleach. Ichigo and Rukia killed Aizen but Ichigo killed himself in the process but then just turned to his soul reaper form (cuz he is already dead). Then the Soul Society was at peace. Rukia and Ichigo got married and had 2 children of their own. The oldest brother was Kaien and the little sister was Senna. They are both super powerful half humans and soul reapers (more powerful than Ichigo). So right now Kaien is at school…

**PROFILE** Kaien Kurosaki- black spiky like hair and purple eyes. He isn't a grumpy type to frown a lot he smiles and is happy. He dresses normal and is tall. He is clueless for someone liking him as any guy would. Takes mostly from his father side and loves his little sister and family. He always tries to get stronger cuz Ichigo (father) trains him ever since he was little and tells Kaien "to protect the ones you love" but Kaien didn't know that he meant by that and still doesn't know. Kaien wants to be an artist when he grows up; he is not a horrible drawer like his mom (Rukia). His favorite color is blue and has a girl childhood friend he knew since they were both little. His mom (Rukia) goes to his school cuz she doesn't want anyone to hit on Kaien (Kaien is super cool and really hot and sexy. And all the girls all try to hit on him). He visits the soul society to visit everyone and his uncle (Byakuya) secretly gives him money. But everyone in the soul society too hits on him and Rukia gives them a bad aura and Kaien is 17 years old (Note: he is a mama's boy). He has a hidden scar where his hair is hidden (tell that story later). **

Kaien enters into school and Nina comes and greets him

Nina: hi Kaien-kun!! –Smiles-

Kaien: oh hi Nina. –Smiles back-

Nina (blushes): y-yeah! Did you know that your…

**PROFILE** Nina Ishida- she is Orihime and Uryu only child. Nina has dark brown hair with little red highlights at the ends of her hair. She has a big bust like Orihime and wears glasses. She is happy and has a crush on Kaien. She is Kaien childhood friend from the time they were little. She is half healer and Quincy; she can bow really well and also heal very well. She is strong and independent and knows how to fight back (unlike Orihime). She is tall and very attractive and can talk a lot. She is bit of an airhead and gets really excited when she talks to Kaien. Her hairs is in layers and you can tell cuz they cuz they stick out of her hair. Her favorite color is green and she is 16 years old and is good at sewing**

Rukia: honey!!! –Waves from outside smiling- come down here!! Hehe

Kaien (bugged eyed): W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!? AND DON'T HEHE ME!!

Rukia: don't scream! You are embarrassing me… -jumps from the floor to the third floor and steps in- hello.

Kaien (whispers): what are you doing here mom?! Does dad know you are here?

Rukia: don't call me mom! Call me by my first name, Rukia! –laughs-

Kaien: …then what are you doing here Rukia? go back home or go somewhere else…-someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns around and it was this girl- huh? What you want?

Girl: hey, are you free today? Want to go somewhere you and me?

Nina gets jealous at the girl talking to Kaien

Rukia (bad aura behind her): excuse me? –takes her hand and looks her in the eye- are you talking to MY Kaien or was I just mistaken? Cuz if you were talking to Kaien… -squeezes her arm hard- then you are in trouble…

Girl got scared and left in a rush and Nina nods

Nina: you get hit on a lot huh?

Kaien (wasn't paying attention the whole time): huh? What are you talking about?

Rukia: nothing dear! I'll be going to your school so no girl can get to my boy!!

Kaien: go home. Hey aren't you supposed to be taking care of Senna??

Rukia: damn it!! I just remembered!! She is probably at the soul society again… another complaint from Captain Hitsugaya

Nina: oh… I know what you are talking about…

AT THE SOUL SOCEITY

Hitsugaya sighs: …where is Masumato?! She is supposed to be working…huh? You again!!

Senna is right beside him: Hitsugaya-kun…

Hitsugaya: wha! Why do you always follow me?! everywhere I turn I see you! go away!

Senna shakes her head and opens her notebook she brought and draws a picture of her and Hitsugaya and there were hearts everywhere (in bunny form, a bad drawer). She shows to Hitsugaya and points to the hearts.

Hitsugaya (sweats drop): uh…

**PROFILE** Senna Kurosaki- she has straight black hair with a little hair sticking on her forehead and has big purple eyes. She is happy but doesn't talk much (all she can say is their names). She carries a toy bunny around and likes to wear dresses and normal clothes. She is 10 years old and is really powerful half human and soul reaper. She has a crush on Captain Hitsugaya and follows him around (little girl stalker) but Hitsugaya wife (Momo) gets jealous and tries to attack her but Senna beats her easily. Everyone (and soul society) loves her except Hitsugaya cuz she always follows him. Her favorite color is red and white and her uncle (Byakuya) is the only one he smiles to Senna and pets her. Senna always visits the soul society and skips school and she doesn't like Momo**

Momo comes in: honey! I just--- * sees Senna * oh… its you again…

Senna looks at her: …Momo-san…

Momo: what gives you the right to call me by my first name!?

Hitsugaya: calm down… -waves his hand up and down and Senna did the same- where is our son when you need him?

Momo sighs: sorry… -looks at Senna copying Hitsugaya- I don't know where he is… he is always going somewhere and then coming back later… im worried…

Senna: …a problem? –gives her big eyes and hugs Hitsugaya leg-

Hitsugaya: let go of my leg! –gets up and she was hanging on to his leg and Hitsugaya walks all the way to Ichigo's district- hey!

Ichigo: huh? Toshiro what are you doing here?

Hitsugaya points at his leg that Senna was still holding onto

Ichigo: oh… -laughs- I wonder why she likes to hang out with you a lot. You are always mean to her and still she comes…anyways I cant take care of her or else she will come back to you again. Send her to her uncle

Hitsugaya walks to Captain Byakuya's district and Byakuya takes it from there and Hitsugaya leaves

Senna: …Byakuya-sama… -gives him big puppy eyes-

Byakuya smiles and pats her on the head

Back at the school

Nina, Rukia, and Kaien were working on a project then Rukia cell phone thing beeps and Kaien and Rukia left to go and defeat the hollow

Nina: ill go too!!

Rukia: stay here so the teacher won't get suspicious! All right? Won't take long… -leaves and Nina stay behind-

Rukia goes on her son's (Kaien) back looking at the cell phone telling him the directions to it

Rukia: there!! –Points ahead and it was a little girl standing in the middle of everyone- huh? It says she is high level but…

Kaien: ill do my duty! Lets get that-- * she was gone but then appeared behind them in a blink of an eye * huh?

Rukia: kido spell –moving her hands sideways- 188!!! –A bright blue light came out of Rukia hands but the little girl just ate it-

Girl: how tasty… how about some more? –Transforms her hand into a sword-

Kaien came at her fast and just scratched her arm

Girl: you came faster than I expected… you have to do better than that!! –Came at blinding speed at Kaien and cut his stomach but Kaien dodged most of it. Rukia kept doing kido spells but the girl kept eating it-

Kaien: damn it! –Her attacks were basic so he dodged and blocked her attacks but it was her speed that caught him. Kaien was trying to get faster but she always caught with him-

Girl: now my special attack!! Shunesi truyu basta!!! –A huge red light came from her arm and was heading to both Rukia and Kaien but then a blue light came and hit the girl and she was gone (dead)-

Kaien: who… -looks behind him and Nina was there with her bow and it disappears inside of her and just awkwardly smiles- NINA????

Nina comes over: sorry…I was worried and I came. Looks like I was of help! –Laughs-

Kaien: thanks. –Smiles- ugh…

Rukia: he got wounded during this but its weird that more and weirder hollows covered as humans keep showing up. And I think the soul society knows something about it…

Nina goes and heals Kaien: are you going to go to the soul society or ask Mr. Kurosaki??

Rukia: why go to the hassle of going all the way there when I can just ask? –Laughs-

Nina: done! You ok?

Kaien: yeah! Thanks a lot Nina! –Nina blushes and Kaien goes into his human body-

Some girls saw Kaien and start saying how hot he looked and wanted to ask him out when one of the girls decided to and went up to him

Girl comes up to him: hey! You want to go somewhere?

Kaien not paying attention and Rukia gives this bad aura to her

Rukia smiling: I suggest you leave or you'll seriously get hurt!

Girl leaves scared and the other girls follow her

Rukia: if any girls try to get to my boy then they will die!!!

Nina scared: …um…

Kaien: hey who was that girl just now? What did she want?

Rukia: oh nothing!! Now, now let go back before they call someone!

They go back to school and it was lunchtime and some guys were curious about them

Guy 1: hey is Rukia your girlfriend?? –Nudges him-

Kaien looked disgusted: no way.

Rukia: oh do I really look that young? –Laughs to herself-

Guy 2: what you say Rukia?

Rukia: nothing…

Guy3: then Nina is your girlfriend? –Gives him a thumbs up-

Nina blushes: uh-uh no! Kaien isn't—

Kaien: no. Now go away before I kick you all the way to next week! –Munches on his food-

Guy1: im surprise you don't have one. Why don't ya?

Kaien: no time. And I don't want one…

Nina got sad and left

Kaien: why she leaves? She left her food…

Rukia slaps Kaien: idiot!! She is the only one I can only one I can allow…

Kaien: ow! What the hell?!

Takashi jumps in front of Kaien: you got to be the most clueless guy I met!

Kaien: who are you?

Takashi: I am Takashi. Nice to meet ya! Whoa! –Falls into the ground-

**PROFILE** Takashi Hitsugaya- 16 years old and is the child of Toshiro and Momo. He likes going out of the soul society a lot but his father sometimes makes him stay there (for reasons). He is really a klutz but tries to act cool. He has kind of his father's hair but has bangs and his hair is white. His eyes are the color brown and he likes wearing sweaters and is tall (takes from his mother). He is not as clueless when it comes to two people liking each other or one likes him/her. He is odd cuz he is really powerful but doesn't like carrying swords and doesn't want to be a soul reaper. He has a tiny crush on someone (you have to guess). And likes being in high places and can draw really well and is smart. He is mostly happy but can be moody**

Rukia: real smooth…Takashi. What are you doing here? –Helps him up-

Takashi (brightens up): oh im here to see what is up around here!!

Kaien: oh… I know you… you're the son of that guy my little sister likes.

Takashi: oh. Yeah…she is annoying you know! Im in the tub and there she is staring at me but leaves… you should have a leash on her or something! Tie her to the house or don't leave her unsupervised!! –Stares at Rukia but she turns away knowing what he meant-

Kaien: he is right about one thing… that you need to go home mom!

Rukia hits the back of his head: I told you to address me as Rukia!!

Kaien: do you always have to freakin hit me all the time?!?! Why are you here anyways?

Takashi: cuz I wanna…gotta problem black strawberry? –He stares at Kaien with his icy brown eyes but then turns his attention when he sees a Masumato come in- Masumato-san?

Kaien: huh? –Then a pair of huge boobs go into his face. Masumato started suffocating him and she was actually hugging him- get…off…me!

Masumato: oh! I didn't know I was choking you… -she lets go and Kaien gasps wanting air- hahaha. You don't like them?

Kaien: them?

Masumato holds up her boobs: my girls! You don't like them? –She gives him a playful look-

Kaien covering his eyes but there was a gap: no! Don't hold them like that when you're in public!!

Masumato laughs: you are just like your father! I offered Ichigo and he did the same exact thing. Haha.

Kaien: aren't you married?!

Masumato: I am. But who says I can't have fun? Not like these kids could score me. That be the day!

Takashi looking around: where-anyone with you?

Masumato looks at Takashi: why? Oh…you are looking for her? Aw so cute! You have a crush on my daughter!

Takashi blushes: n-no I don't!! Im just bored…where is she?

Masumato: she is—

Just then a girl walks in and then she jumps and kicks her foot at Takashi's face and he falls backwards.

**PROFILE** Kyoko Ichimaru- 15 years old and is the child of Masumato and Gin. She lives in the real world but Masumato is kind of mostly at work or getting drunk with Gin. She has brown/orange short hair and red eyes. She is has her manly side and kicks and argues with Takashi. She is short and is serious hardly practical. She is like Takashi and is powerful but doesn't want to be a soul reaper. She has a mole on her chin just like her mom. She hates high places and can't draw and is pretty logical. She is naïve and Takashi protects her but complains to him for doing that. she doesn't like anyone but she knows Takashi likes her. She has big breasts like her mom but not huge (Orihime size) for now **

Kyoko: I hear you are LOOKING for me?

Takashi hugs her: Kyoko!!! Where were you?

Kyoko punches him: NONE. OF. YOUR. BUISNESS.

They were having their own conversations.


End file.
